


Jealousy

by AgreedEquation



Series: Snapshots of a Love Affair [20]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent gets jealous when he sees a picture of Dale kissing another man. Dale shows Trent just how dedicated he is to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

“Who’s this?” Trent asked, showing Dale a picture that was posted on Dale’s Instagram account. In the picture, he was kissing another man on the cheek. “And why are you kissing him?”

Dale looked at the picture and smiled. “That’s Victor Matfield, from the Springboks. You know who he is. And we’re just goofing around. It’s from when I went to that Proteas and Springboks dinner, remember?”

Trent looked down at the picture again. “Hmm, yeah.”

“Are you jealous?” Dale took the phone from Trent and put it aside.

“Would you like it if I kissed other people?”

“Do you want me to show you how dedicated I am to you?” Dale asked, his hand slowly sliding down towards Trent’s crotch. “I’m all yours, you can do whatever you want with me.” He rubbed the palm of his hand against Trent, feeling him harden underneath his touch. “No one else has that kind of control over me, just you. So what do you want me to do?” His lips dragged over Trent’s neck and collarbone, his breath tickling the skin as he spoke.

Trent pulled back from Dale’s touch and looked him in the eye. “Really?” he asked, a smirk playing on his lips. “Interesting.” He took Dale’s hand in his and led him towards the bedroom. “Strip for me,” he said and sat down on the bed. “But before you do, you should put on some music. Give yourself something to shake that butt of yours to.”

“Whatever you want.” Dale wasn’t very keen on dancing, but if Trent wanted him to strip, he’d put on a show for him. “I’ll be right back.” He left the room to fetch a music album from his collection. When he returned, Trent had settled on the bed, back against the headboard and his hands resting in his lap. He gave his boyfriend a look of anticipation.

Dale put on the CD and selected the song he wanted: Def Leppard’s _Pour Some Sugar on Me_. In his mind, it was the ultimate song to strip to. He stood in front of the bed and when the drums kicked in during the intro of the song, he shook his ass along with it. Then he turned 180 degrees and put his hands on his hips. He slowly swayed them and then turned around again. “Like what you see?” he asked as he started working on the buttons of his shirt. When he had undone the first three, he took a step forward and leaned down, while keeping his eyes fixed on Trent’s. “ _I’m hot, sticky sweet. From my head to my feet_ ,” he sang along, dragging his index finger from the top of his chest down to the waistband of his pants.

“Yes, I definitely like what I see,” Trent said, reaching out to touch Dale, but when he came close, Dale pulled away. “No touching, just watching,” he told Trent and stepped away from the bed. He undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt and shrugged it off. After kicking off his shoes, he leaned down to take off his socks and then threw them at Trent.

“Socks, not sexy.” Trent laughed and launched them back at Dale. “Take off your pants.”

“Don’t be impatient,” Dale replied, wriggling his butt once more. He probably looked like an idiot, but he didn’t care. He was having fun and Trent was smiling and laughing; that’s all he needed. He slipped his hand in his pants, taking his cock his in hand and gave it a soft squeeze. “ _Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love_.”

“Oh, come on, that’s not fair.” Trent moved to the foot end of the bed. “I can’t touch you, but you can touch yourself?”

Dale removed his hand from his pants and shook his head. “I’m not done stripping yet.” He slowly ran his index finger over his belt buckle. “You want what’s in there?” he asked, pointing at his crotch.

Trent licked his lips and nodded. His own cock was getting harder as his anticipation grew. “Please.”

“Okay.” Dale unbuckled his belt and removed it. “And what do you want to do with it?” He teasingly pulled down his pants and boxer-briefs a little and then turned around, showing Trent a glimpse of his butt. “I’m all yours, remember. You can do whatever you want.”

“I want to touch you, but you won’t let me,” Trent said, reaching out to Dale once more.

Dale took another step backwards and shook his head. “Not yet. We’re almost there.” He bent down and took off his pants so he was left with only his boxer-briefs on. “Try to come up with what you want to do with me while I get this last piece of clothing off.” He pushed the waistband of his boxer-briefs down, revealing the tip of his erection.

“Fuck not touching.” Trent got off the bed and before Dale could protest, he pulled down the other man’s underwear. “There. All naked.” He rested his hands on Dale’s ass and pulled him closer. “Much better,” he said before pressing their lips together for a long, deep kiss.

“Now what?” Dale asked as he started unzipping Trent’s sweater.

Trent shrugged off the sweater and threw it aside. While Dale worked on his belt and zipper, he took off his shirt. “Now,” he said, resting his hand on Dale’s bare chest. “Now you’re going to fuck me.” He pulled down his pants and underpants at the same time and stepped out of them before dropping himself on the bed.

Dale nodded. “How do you want me to fuck you?” he asked as he got on the bed as well. He straddled Trent’s hips and pushed him down on the mattress. “Hard and fast? Or slow?” He leaned down to kiss Trent’s collarbone. “Are you going to bend over for me? Or do you want to see me while I fuck you?”

Trent’s cheeks coloured red. Dale was usually very straight forward when it came down to sex, but they’d never talked dirty like this before. It was definitely something he could get used to.

Dale scraped his teeth along Trent’s collarbone and then moved down, towards his nipple. “Tell me.” He sunk his teeth in the sensitive nipple.

“I want to see you,” Trent replied and licked his lips. He closed his eyes and simply enjoyed Dale placing kisses across his chest and biting him every once in a while. “I want to see you when you fuck me, fuck me _hard_.” He opened his eyes again and stared straight into Dale’s. His cock was hard and was starting to ache. He needed Dale to fuck him _now_.

Dale got off Trent and crawled to the side of the bed. He retrieved a bottle of lube and a condom from a drawer in his bedside table. “Do you like feeling my cock inside you?” he asked as he took the condom out of the wrapper and rolled it over his erection.

Trent nodded. “I love it,” he said. “And I love the way you look at me when you’re fucking me. So get on with it, Steyn.” He playfully slapped Dale’s butt to urge him on.

“Needy.” Dale coated his cock with lube and then positioned himself between Trent’s legs. “I like that.” He took Trent’s left ankle in his hand and lifted it, to make room for himself.

Trent got the hint and lifted his legs a bit more. “For you, always. Now fuck me.”

Dale did not need to be told twice. He pushed himself inside Trent, slowly, until his cock had entirely disappeared. “You good?” he asked, staying still for a moment. He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Trent’s lips.

“I’m not made of glass,” Trent stated, wrapping his arms around Dale’s neck. “Fast and hard, like you said.”

With a low groan, Dale started moving his hips. “Put your hands above your head,” he ordered.

Trent did as he was told and rested his hands above his head. Dale leaned down and wrapped his fingers around Trent’s wrists while quickening the pace of his hips. He pressed his mouth against Trent’s for an open-mouthed kiss. “Hard enough for you?” he asked, his voice strained as pushed his cock deep into his boyfriend.

“Fuck yes.” Trent moaned, his eyes closing.

“Good.” Dale moved his hips faster, his orgasm already building up. He moved one of his hands down and took Trent’s cock in a tight fist. “Open your eyes.” He had to concentrate on talking, as he was getting closer and closer to coming. “I want you to see me when you make me come.”

Trent opened his eyes and looked up at Dale.

After a few more thrusts, Dale came, biting his lower lip and his eyes half-closed. He let go of Trent’s erection and groaned loudly. “This is all you,” he said after a short while, wrapping his fingers around Trent’s cock once more. He moved his hand and wrist rapidly. “No one else. Just you.”

Trent came too, his heart racing in his chest. “Fuck, Dale,” he said once he got his breathing under control. “That was good.”

Dale rolled off of Trent and lay on his side. “So, are you still jealous?” he asked, tracing his index finger up and down Trent’s upper arm.

“Absolutely. You’re not going to kiss any guy ever again. Not even if they play for your favourite rugby team,” Trent replied with a smile. Dale was _his_ and everyone else would have to back off. “Same goes for women. I’m the only one you can kiss. Your lips are mine.” He emphasized his point by softly kissing Dale.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Picture of Dale kissing Victor Matfield.](https://instagram.com/p/60WTEPwk7q/)


End file.
